


Deliberate

by distant_rose



Series: Little Pirates [27]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 09:17:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12528044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distant_rose/pseuds/distant_rose
Summary: Emma Swan's sons were both unplanned and now she's deliberately trying for a third child. It feels weird. (Tumblr prompt for Wes's origins.)





	Deliberate

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt: "I love your little pirates family!!! I feel like you skipped over Westley being born could we have a story about how wesley came to be :)"
> 
> I felt like a shithead for having this sit so long in my askbox, so I decided to work on it while I was having some writer’s block with A Once and Future Thing. Anyway, not so much a Westley being born story so much as how we came to find out he exists and the process of his coming to be.
> 
> Questions, comments and the like? You can hit me up on tumblr at distant-rose.tumblr.com/ask

It had been a strange thing to Emma - the actual decision and act of deliberately trying to get pregnant. She had brought two sons into the world, but neither of them had been planned. Henry had been the result of teenage recklessness and a desperate need to feel connected to Neal while Harrison had been conceived in the aftermath of one of the most emotionally straining moments of her life. Emma didn’t regret giving birth to either of them, but it doesn’t change the fact that they were accidents; happy accidents but accidents nonetheless.

But this child…this one was planned.

When Harrison had been just born, a second child wasn’t even on the radar. It had been a traumatic birth and Emma regretted opting for natural birth over a caesarean; she had torn badly and Harrison had born with a broken collarbone. One baby and a teenager had been enough for the first few months.

Until Henry started asking questions.

“Are you and Hook going to have any more kids?” he asked one day over lunch.

Emma choked on her onion rings and had to thump her own chest to dislodge to clear her wind pipe. She reached for her napkin and wiped away the crumbs and excess saliva from her face, feeling a bit self-conscious.

“What?”

“You guys gonna have more kids?” Henry asked again, patiently.

Feeling uncomfortable, Emma looked down at her plate and tucked her hair behind her ear. No longer hungry, she inched her plate away from her and returned her attention to her son. Henry was leaned back against the vinyl booth and looking at her so intensely that she felt the need to shift in her seat under his gaze.

“What? Worried about having to deal with another screaming baby?” Emma tried to joke.

“More like worried that little Han Solo is gonna be lonely. Being an only child…it can be a little rough sometimes,” Henry replied, taking a bottle of ketchup and squeezing small pool on the edge of his plate. Henry was nearly as meticulous as Killian when it came to his food, making sure his condiments never touched his food without some deliberation.

“He’ll have Neal,” Emma reasoned.

“Neal is his uncle…it’s not the same…sure, they’re going to be roughly in the same age group, but there’s no guarantee that they’re even going to like each other. Look, Mom, I always wanted siblings and now I have one, but it feels weird…I’m just so much older than him and I feel like I’m going to be more of the uncle-figure than a big brother, you know?”

“Having another kid to make sure my other one isn’t lonely doesn’t sound like a good reason to have another kid, Henry…” Emma responded, feeling put on the spot.

“I know, I know,” Henry responded, taking a french fry and dipping it into the ketchup in such a tentative manner so that it didn’t break the perfect circle he created. “Just think about it.”

And she did think about it. It was hard to ignore. Wherever she looked, all she could see was little kids; a brother and a sister holding hands in the park, a young boy trying to help his little brother how to walk and even a little girl trying to share a sandwich with her infant sibling. She would go to the supermarket and all she could see was article headlines on children jumping out at her: “Thinking of Having a Second Child? Seven Reasons for Baby Number Two!”, “Nine Benefits to Siblings” and “The Best Time to Have Baby #2 (or #3!)”

She hated herself a bit for perusing through them while waiting in line to check out. They all said the same damn things; going on about how siblings tend to be less self-centered, better at socializing and problem-solving and had a built-in support system.

She was reading over an article entitled “The Benefits of Having More than One Child” when a high-pitched shriek sounded throughout the whole store. Emma looked up in time to see Aurora’s three-year old son Philip having a complete tantrum while sitting in his mother’s grocery cart. His face was scrunched and mottled red as he wailed and tossed boxes of food out of the cart.

“I WANT LOOPIES! I WANT LOOPIES! I WANT NOW!” he shrieked.

Emma cringed at the volume, suddenly grateful that Harrison was so easy-going. He grumbled a bit when he was hungry, but never he had gone into a full tantrum like that. The cashier, an elderly woman with hair pulled back into a severe bun, made a noise of disapproval.

“Okay, okay, okay!” Aurora responded, looking harassed as she picked up a box of Fruit Loops and placed them in the cart. “See? I got your Loopies? Happy?”

“She’s going to spoil that one,” the cashier commented. “Mark my words, that child is going to be the biggest brat Storybrooke has ever seen. It happens when you have an overindulgent mother and an only child. They grow up thinking the world is about them.”

Emma didn’t comment, just loaded her groceries onto the belt; her head was swimming with thousands of thoughts.

“Though you got a sweet one at home, don’t you?” the cashier asked. “A little boy, right? You usually come in with him. Your husband likes to bring him in too.”

“I have two,” Emma corrected. “I have a sixteen-year-old and a five-month-old baby.”

“That’s quite the age gap,” the woman responded.

Emma merely gave her a tight smile in reply.

It took her a week after the grocery store incident to approach her husband about it. They were laying in bed, both dressed in flannel pajamas to combat the chill of late September and watching “It’s the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown,” which was playing as a special on ABC. Emma personally thought it was too soon to be playing Halloween movies but Charlie Brown was too classic to pass up. Killian was tucked against her back, thumb rubbing patterns against her hip and more interested in nuzzling her hair than actually watching the cartoon.

“Hey, can we talk?” she asked, turning her head to look at him.

Killian’s entire body seemed to tense at her words.

“Love, almost every time those words are spoken, an unpleasant conversation follows…though you have surprised me a few times. Anyway, what’s on your mind?”

Emma took his hand in hers, running her fingers along the callouses that lined his palm. She played with his fingers for a moment, gathering her bearings. Killian, as per usual, waited for her to speak with unparalleled patience, but there was a noticeable furrow in his brow and a worried look in his eyes.

“Have you thought about having more kids?” she asked quietly.

“You know I have,” he answered in an equally hushed tone. He hesitated for a moment, studying her closely. “Swan, are you?”

“No,” she said firmly. “No. But I’ve just been thinking…Maybe?”

“Maybe,” he repeated. “What do you mean by maybe? You’ve actually been considering it?”

“You sounded surprised,” Emma commented, deflecting for a moment.

“Of course, I’m surprised. You weren’t necessarily happy about Harrison, love. I mean, I know you love him, but he didn’t have the most enthusiastic of beginnings…I just thought…I guess I just accepted that Harrison was going to be our one and only. I mean, aside from Henry.”

“Funny you mention Henry,” Emma replied, leaning back more against him and studying his hand still. “Because he was the one who kept harping on Harrison not being an only child.”

“He’s not an only child,” Killian asserted almost immediately. “He has Henry. He might be older, but they’re still brothers.”

“I know and Henry knows, but there is quite the age gap and Henry is going to be going away soon…They wouldn’t be raised together…I’ve just been thinking maybe a little brother or sister might be good…keep everyone grounded…”

Killian wrapped his blunted arm around Emma’s shoulders, pulling her closer to him, so that he could lean his head on top of hers. He joined her in studying their hands, his own breaking free from her hold so that he could intertwined their fingers.

“This is sounding like more than a maybe, Swan…”

“Well, it’s a hard maybe right now. I can’t be fully on board until I have your thoughts on the matter…”

Killian sighed heavily.

“Swan, I never imagined I would be someone’s father. I always thought Henry would be it and that was enough for me…and then Harrison came along and he was…well, he is perfect. And between you and me, I’ve wanted another since we brought him home, but I always felt the choice should always and firmly be yours…I am content with whatever you’ll give me, love. That’s my decision and that will always be my decision.”

“But you want another baby?” Emma asked, pushing for a definite answer.

“If that’s what you want, Swan.”

“No, Killian, don’t give me that. I want an honest to God answer. Do. You. Want. Another. Baby?”

Killian squeezed her hand hard and she briefly wondered if he was putting all of his strength between it. He brought their combined hands up to his lips and placed a delicate kiss on her knuckles.

“Aye,” he whispered against her skin. “I want another.”

Emma twisted in his arms, pulling her hand away from his so she could place it on his shoulders in order to press him further into the bed. In a movement that felt almost practiced, she slid her leg over his hip and pulled herself up so she could straddle him. Killian’s hand and bare wrist immediately went to her hips. She leaned over him, placing a delicate kiss first on his nose and then on his lips.

“That settles it then,” she murmured, one of her hands reaching up to frame his face. She rolled her hips against his and their faces were so close that she could feel his breath curl against her cheek as he groaned. “Let’s make another baby, babe.”

She scheduled an appointment with her doctor almost the next day to discuss this development. If her GP was surprised with her choice to have another child, she didn’t say anything. She did, however, recommend a variety of pre-natal vitamins and gave her some awkward pointers on things to do in order to bump up the chances of conceiving from diet tips to preferred sex positions for conception.

As if to further her commitment to having another child, she downloaded an app to track her fertility on her way to the pharmacy. Tom Clark gave her an inquisitive look when she bought three different types of prenatal supplements and a new thermometer, but said nothing when Emma met his stare with hard one of her own.

The doctor told her it might take them awhile to conceive again, but Emma was still disappointed when she wasn’t pregnant by December. Very little effort was put into her conceptions of her two boys that it felt reasonable to assume that it would be much easier now that they were actually trying.

If Killian was frustrated by their lack of progress as she was, he didn’t say. However, there was a near palpable desperation in their lovemaking. Sex between them had always been passionate and sometimes a little rough, but Killian’s level of intensity seemed to have amplified over the last of few months. He had always been a talker but since their decision to try for another, he had become less verbose and more…determined; as if he stared hard enough at where they were joined while they fucked, he could actually will conception to happen with his mind.

She didn’t have time to feel disappointed in January and February however. Storybrooke was hit with a series of snowstorms that put both Elsa and the Snow Queen to shame and it took forever to get the power to back on, only to have it knocked out again. Emma and Killian had to huddle poor Harrison between them at night in order to keep him warm. Even Henry had joined in occasionally, the four of them huddled on their king’s sized bed as a blizzard raged outside.

Early March came and with it, a sense of tiredness that seemed to sweep over her. She felt the need to sleep constantly and napped in the most bizarre of places. On top of that there was a sense of dizziness that came when she moved too quickly and a random but intense craving for Indian food and cucumber sandwiches. Emma was almost embarrassed how long it took her to realize the telling symptoms.

The plan was simple. She was going to take the test and if it was positive, she would tell her husband then they would hopefully have a round of celebratory sex before they booked an appointment for confirmation. They would keep it to themselves for more weeks to ensure no issues happened before informing her parents and then letting it be common knowledge. That was the plan and that seemed easy enough.

Except Emma should have known better.

Because plans never go as they’re supposed to.

It was seven in the morning on a Saturday that Emma was caught looking at pregnancy tests in Dark Star Pharmacy by her own mother, who apparently was shopping for children’s Tylenol. Emma’s kid brother had been brought down by a fever recently and Snow had been re-stocking their supply.

“Emma?” The sound of her mother’s voice made her freeze like a deer in headlights.

“Shit.”

Snow’s eyes jump between the Clearblue box in her daughter’s hands and her face, which was turning bright red. A wave of mortification and embarrassment washed over Emma, which made absolutely no sense because she was thirty-five years old, married, had kids already and had actually planned the possible bun in the oven. She just hadn’t told her parents about said planning.

“Emma,” Snow repeated again, this time there was a tone of urgency in her voice.

“Hi Mom,” she replied, attempting to plaster a convincing smile on her face.

“Emma…you are…?” Snow looked around the store for a moment before mouthing the word ‘pregnant.’

“Well, if I knew then I wouldn’t need one of these,” Emma remarked lightly, giving the box a rattle.

As if the situation couldn’t get more awkward, Leroy appeared almost out of nowhere and clapped a hand on Snow’s shoulder.

“Hey sister, if you have a moment, can I talk to you about…” Leroy trailed off when he saw Emma.

Emma closed her eyes and groaned audibly. She smacked her head against the display, causing a number of pregnancy tests to fall onto the floor. This was the exact opposite of what she had planned. When she pulled her head back, both her mother and Leroy were still looking at her, more particularly at the stupid box still in her hand.

“Are you”- “Stop talking,” Emma interrupted Leroy, narrowing her eyes at him.

“Don’t speak. You didn’t see anything. You didn’t hear anything. I will not have my husband find out from you of all people that I’m pregnant,” Emma hissed. “Do you understand me?”

Leroy paled, nodded quickly and turned right around. Emma merely placed her head and her hands, groaning again.

“That is a lost cause, isn’t?” Emma mumbled between her fingers.

“Afraid so,” Snow replied apologetically. “And I thought you didn’t know…”

“I don’t know, but I have a sneaking suspicion. All the regular suspects are rearing their ugly heads, you know?” Emma replied, rubbing at the growing bump on her forehead and wincing.

“And Killian doesn’t know?” Snow asked gently.

“Well, I didn’t mention it to him. I didn’t want to him getting his hopes up,” Emma sighed. “We’ve kinda been trying, actually.”

Snow nodded, looking a bit conflicted.

“I didn’t know you guys were even thinking about another child,” she said after a moment.

“We didn’t tell anyone…it’s not something you really share or something we felt comfortable sharing…We kinda just wanted to keep this to ourselves for a bit…”

Emma honestly didn’t know what else to say. She just shifted awkwardly, wishing the cheap orange carpet would just swallow her up.

“Do you want someone with you when to you take that?” Snow asked, gesturing to the box.

“Ummm…no…thank you, but no,” Emma replied, shaking her head. “I mean, I appreciate it, but I kinda wanted Killian to be the first person to know the news…though I’m pretty sure this cat is out of the bag.”

“I wouldn’t say that. I’m sure Leroy knows to be discreet about something like this,” Snow said, placing a comforting hand on her daughter’s arm.

Emma’s eyebrows rose almost comically at her mother’s statement and she fixed her with a look of disbelief.

“Yeah, I want to believe that, but I will when pigs sprout wings and start flying.”

It took only thirty minutes after leaving the pharmacy for people to come up and start offering their congratulations. Emma accepted them with a tight smile, mentally killing Leroy in her head. It wasn’t even official yet and the entire town probably knew. She was trying very hard not to be upset about it.

She stopped by Granny’s to pick up her daily hot chocolate…only to receive herbal tea instead. She didn’t even realize it until she brought the Styrofoam cup to her lips and tasted bitter instead of sweet. She placed down on the counter lot harder than she should have, causing some to splash over the lid.

“Granny, where’s my hot chocolate?” Emma demanded.

The older woman gave her a long look.

“Hot chocolate has caffeine in it,” she said pointedly. “Are you sure you should be drinking that in your condition?”

Emma’s eye twitched. She placed her hands on the counter and leaned forward a bit, staring her down. She was really not in the mood for this nonsense.

“I’m not sure what condition you’re referring to, but it would be much better if you gave me hot chocolate instead of this…nasty leaf juice,” Emma responded in a deadly calm voice.

“So, you don’t have a bun in the oven?” Granny asked, raising an eyebrow.

“What I’m saying is that Leroy’s guts are going to be garters when I find him,” Emma replied with a huff.

As soon as she convinced Granny to hand over her hot chocolate, Emma immediately headed home in hopes of doing some damage control; practically sprinting. She knew it was a long shot, but hopefully she could intercept Killian before he went to the grocery store. The last thing she needed was him finding out from someone else that she could possibly be pregnant. She suddenly wished that she hadn’t walked to the pharmacy; walking home from Granny’s is a thirty walk in comparison while driving only took ten minutes maximum. There was no telling what sort of damage the Storybrooke rumor mill could do in that period time.

However, all of her fear and anxiety was pushed aside when she arrived home and found two of the four most important men in her life playing in the living room. Bob the Builder was playing loudly in the background, but neither Killian nor Harrison were paying attention to it. Killian was holding up Harrison’s prized bear and shaking it gently while Harrison was watching it with rapt attention, cruising towards his father while holding onto the coffee table.

“Trying to get him to walk?” Emma asked, placing the plastic bag down on a nearby table as she regarded them.

“He’s going to do it soon, Swan,” Killian said, holding the teddy bear up higher. “I can feel it in my bones. He took a few little steps yesterday before he toppled over. He’s going to do it.”

“He’s only ten months, Killian,” Emma remarked, smiling nonetheless. “Neal was thirteen months when he starting walking so relax a bit.”

“That is exactly why our little lad is going to finally walk today,” Killian answered. “Gotta stick it to Uncle Neal, right, my boy?”

Harrison responded by putting his entire fist in his mouth and sucking on it.

“If you and Dad make Har and Neal hate each other with this stupid competition stuff, my mother will never forgive you,” Emma remarked.

“It’s all good fun,” Killian responded, giving her a small smirk. “Especially because we’re winning.”

Emma just smiled and shook her head, watching as Harrison inched his way towards his father and his special bear while still holding onto the coffee table for support. As he reached the edge of the table, he took one, two, three steps forward without assistance before toppling over. Harrison blinked in surprise and for a moment, Emma thought he was going to cry, but he only let out a small whimpering noise and held his arms up towards the bear.

Killian sighed and relented, giving the bear to their son. Harrison immediately trapped it in the circle of his arms, wiggled his entire body and made a pleased cooing noise before nibbling on the bear’s ear.

“So close, lad, so close…” Killian mumbled, raking his hand through his hair.

“Is that what you’ve been doing all morning? Walk training?” Emma asked, nodding her head towards Harrison.

“Actually no,” Killian replied, looking up at her. “We got grocery shopping done already, the little lad and me. We got back probably like ten minutes ago, so this is merely the beginning of training, as you say.”

Fuck. Emma’s smile wavered.

“Oh, how was shopping?” she asked, trying to keep nonchalant.

“Odd,” Killian frowned. “Swan, have we done something major recently because random strangers were offering some sort of congratulations. Did Henry get into some prestigious university and the two of you neglected to tell me?”

“No,” Emma sighed, cursing the entire town in her head for not minding their own business. “No, not that. I fucked up.”

Killian’s eyebrows rose at that. He picked up Harrison and shifted him so his head was cradled in Killian’s shoulder, prosthetic hand propping up his bottom. Harrison made a noise of displeasure and squirmed a bit. He didn’t like being held so much now that he was a bit more mobile, he constantly wanted to move.

“Oh? How did you ‘fuck up,’ Swan?” he asked lightly, bouncing their son a bit in his arms.

“I bought something that I should have bought across the town line and besides a few exits down the highway, but I’m a dumb ass and bought it from Dark Star’s and now something that I wanted to be between you and me is now the town’s entire business,” Emma replied, brushing her hair out of her face.

“And what exactly did you buy, Swan?” he asked gently, holding Harrison tightly as he got up and walked towards her.

Emma let out a heavy sigh before grabbing the plastic bag off the table and pulling out the sole item she had bought from the pharmacy. She held the box up and gave a small shake.

Killian’s eyes widened comically and his mouth opened briefly before he snapped it shut. Without saying a word, he turned and placed their son in his bounce chair. Harrison made a disgruntled noise, but his displeasure was quickly forgotten in favor of playing with the various buttons on the chair that lit up and made noises. Both Emma and Killian winced at the amount of noise it was making but it couldn’t be helped.

There was an almost wild look in Killian’s eyes when he returned to her side and he took the box out of her hands with trembling fingers. His eyes kept darting back and forth between the box, her face and her abdomen. He let out an almost disbelieving laugh.

“That was quicker than I expected,” he said breathlessly.

“What are you talking about? It’s been nearly six months since we said we would try,” Emma replied, feeling a bit defensive.

“Aye, it has, but did your practitioner say it might take a year before we might conceive again?” Killian asked.

He placed the box back down on the table and raked his hand through his hair.

“You think it’s too soon,” Emma frowned. A chill went down her spine. This conversation wasn’t going how she had expected it to.

“No, no, I’m just surprised, love,” Killian responded, placing a smoothing hand on her shoulder.

“I don’t even know why we’re getting so worked up about this, it’s not like we know if it’s actually true yet,” Emma mumbled.

“I’m assuming because you bought the test in the first place that your suspicions are rather high, love,” he replied, placing a kiss on her forehead.

He moved his hand from where it was placed on her forearm and slung it around her shoulder, pulling himself closer to her so that they were side-by-side. Emma shifted, leaning against him. Both turned their attention to their ten-month old toddler bouncing around in his toy chair, unaware of the profound discussion his parents were having.

“When do you want to do this?” Emma murmured, gesturing to the box.

“I believe that you’re captaining that particular ship, love,” Killian murmured, placing another kiss on her head.

Emma looked down at the box and bit her lip.

“Might as well as get it over with. The whole town is already buzzing about it,” she sighed.

“Hey…Don’t let that get to you,” Killian replied, squeezing her shoulders. “We can wait until whenever you feel comfortable with it.”

“No, no, no.” Emma shook her head. “Let’s just get this over with.”

She pushed him away briskly, picking the box up again. Her fingers curled so tightly around the box in her hands that the card box crumbled under them. Throwing her shoulders back, Emma began a brisk walk towards the bathroom but before she could get very far, Killian wrapped his hand around her wrist and pulled her back.

“What’s going on, love?” Killian asked, thumb caressing her wrist.

“I just want to pee on the goddamn stick, Killian!” Emma snapped, trying to keep the frustration out of her voice.

“Aye and you can. After we talk. What’s going on? I thought you wanted another child. We have been trying for six months, love and you seemed so eager, and now you don’t seem happy at all. I just want to know what’s going on with you…Are you having second thoughts about the baby?”

“No! I’m not having second thoughts! I want this kid, Killian! I just wanted it to be between you and me! This is supposed be just ours and no one else’s. I just wanted it to be just ours for a while without anyone bugging us and bothering us and nosing around. And now everyone knows and I wasn’t ready for that, Killian. I wasn’t! It’s too early! What if something goes wrong? That would be horrible and everyone would know about it! It’s just too early and anything can happen and this is our personal business and no one else’s. I just feel robbed.”

Killian pulled her close, before releasing her wrist and wrapping his arms around her. His fingers drew mindless patterns into the small of her back. He rested his chin on top on top of her head.

“What happened isn’t ideal…but it’s going to be okay. The news is out sooner than we would like, but there’s nothing we can do about it now. Regardless of anyone is saying or thinking, this is ours. This is our family and the only people that matter are in this room, your parents and Henry. No else, just us, love.”

Emma opened her mouth to speak, but Harrison let out a loud squeal. Emma and Killian turned to watch their son bounce around in his chair, waving his little arms in the air. He looked so happy and carefree, completely unaware of the heavy emotions going on around him. They couldn’t help but laugh.

“We should really find out if he’s actually a big brother,” Emma mumbled, burying her head in the crook of Killian’s neck as he continued rub circles into her back.

“But we’re pretty certain, aren’t we Swan?”

“I’m about eighty-five percent positive I am, but we won’t know until I see a doctor but pee sticks are generally pretty accurate,” Emma said with a sigh.

“I’m pretty sure ‘pee stick’ is not the accurate term for it, love,” Killian chuckled.

“Whatever, that’s what they are,” Emma replied, good-naturedly rolling her eyes.

She pulled away from him gently, kissing his cheek.

“Okay, I’m going to do this,” she said, holding up the crumbled box and once more heading towards the bathroom.

Killian followed and he moved to enter the bathroom, Emma stopped him. She gave him an incredulous look.

“What are you doing?” she asked him, raising her eyebrows.

“I thought we were doing the test,” Killian replied.

“Killian, I love you. You’re wonderful. You’re a great husband and you’re the world’s best father, but babe, the world will end before I’m comfortable with having you watch me pee. Boundaries, babe, boundaries,” Emma replied, placing her hands on her hips.

“I’ve seen you give birth, love, during which you defecated yourself. I fail to see the difference between that and this,” Killian replied, raising his own eyebrows.

“The difference is that I was pushing a ten-pound human out of my vagina and I didn’t have time to feel embarrassed,” Emma replied in matter of fact tone. “Go play with our son and I will be done in three minutes, okay?”

Killian put his hands up in surrender.

“As you wish,” he said, backing away.

“Thanks Westley,” she called as she closed the door.

“You’re welcome, Buttercup.” Emma heard his muffled laugh through the door. She let out a chuckle herself, glad she had finally introduced her favorite film to him awhile back.

Three minutes.

All it took was three minutes for Emma Swan to be an emotional mess. She already knew, but she still gasped when she saw the word ‘pregnant’ on the digital monitor. She let out a shaky laugh, running her hands through her hair as she continued to stare it. She was going to have another kid.

Killian tentatively knocked on the door.

“Swan, everything okay in there?”

“Yeah.” Her voice was breathless. She felt a bit like an idiot for being so worked up over something they already certain was true.

Her husband gave her an expectant look when she finally emerged, bouncing Harrison in his arms.

“Well?” he asked.

Emma ignored him for the moment, reaching for their son and taking him into her arms and kissing his forehead.

“Hey baby,” she cooed. “You’re going to be a big brother.”

Killian left out a whooping noise before enveloping the two of them in his arms, sandwiching Harrison between them and placing kisses wherever he could.

“I love you,” he murmured. “All three of you.”

“We love you too.”


End file.
